Captial Scale Weaponry
Capital scale weapons can only be found on the black market or upon special dispensation from a military power or corporate-military supplier. Some weapons can only be bought from their respective military, who are quite unlikely to sell to potential enemies. Click here For Capital Ships and Space Stations Sales Weapons Capital Ship Weaponry Name Damage Description Cost Point Defences 1D+2 Tiny, rapid firing, close range lasers 2000 Droid Blasters 2D Droid automated weapons (4D) 3000 Flak Cannons 2D+1 Flak cannons for fighter/missile cover 8,000 Tetan Havoc 2D+2 Old fashioned, battered blaster weapon 10,000 Imperial Blaster 3D Standard Imperial low-grade blaster 12,000 Alliance Blaster 3D+1 Standard Alliance low-grade blaster 18,000 Sith Cannon 3D+2 Standard Sith blaster cannon 25,000 Blaster Cannon 4D Standardised Corporate Blaster Cannon 35,000 BlasTech Cannon 4D+1 BlasTech’s answer to the standard cannon 40,000 Chiss Ripper 4D+2 Chiss standard weapon, rips up Hull after hit 45,000 Vong Silencer 5D Dangerous Vong weapon 60,000 Ruuvian Smasher 5D+1 Ssi-Ruuvi technology 70,000 Hutt Rail Cannon 5D+2 Huttese Rail Cannon. 45,000 Durosi Cannon 6D Most used cannon outside military 55,000 Turbolaser Cannon 6D+1 Popular military grade weapon 60,000 Plasma Cannon 6D+2 New line of super-plasma based weapons 70,000 Turbolaser Battery 7D Heavier turbolaser 65,000 Plasma Battery 7D+1 Powerful new weapon 85,000 Shield Puncher 7D+2 Chiss weapon causes ongoing shield damage 120,000 Particle Cannon 8D Fires particle streams at target, disrupting it 150,000 Advanced Particle 8D+1 Advanced version of the particle cannon 175,000 Turbolaser Tower 8D+2 Largest capital ship weapon 185,000 Imp. Turbo Tower 9D New line Imperial Turbolaser Tower 200,000 Sith Turbo Tower 9D+1 New line Sith Turbolaser Tower 210,000 Adv. Turbo Tower 9D+2 BlasTech’s restricted military grade tower 250,000 Sith Beam Weapon 10D Used on new-line One Sith Warships 290,000 Alliance Beam Laz 10D+1 New. Does not stack damage. 350,000 Light Ion Cannon 3D Ion Cannon 10,000 Med. Ion Cannon 4D Ion Cannon 20,000 Heavy Ion Cannon 5D Ion Cannon 40,000 Advanced Ion Can. 6D Ion Cannon 45,000 Sith Ion Cannon 6D+1 Restricted 48,000 Imperial Ion 6D+2 Restricted 51,000 Alliance Ion 7D Restricted 60,000 Sienar Adv. Ion 7D+1 Only available on large/station scales 65,000 Golan Adv. Ion 7D+2 Only available on large/station scales 67,250 Ion Wave Gun 5D Fires wave of ion damage into fighters 70,000 Mine Layer N/a Lays Mines of any types 25,000 EMP Mines 5D EMP EMP damage only 500 Laser Mines 3D Fires lasers at targets in range (3D) 5000 Torpedo Mines 4D Fires Torpedoes at targets in range (3D) 10,000 Proximity Mines 5D Explodes in proximity 3,000 Hyperspace Mines Special Act as small interdiction fields 60,000 Transponder Mines Special Send fake transponder signals for fleeing 10,000 Sensor Mines Special Create sensor networks 2,750 Vong Launcher N/a Vong Missile Launcher N/a Vong Missiles 7D+2 Non force reactive, living weapons. Illegal N/a Light Torpedoes 7D Launcher 22,500 Med. Torpedoes 8D Launcher 65,000 Heavy Torpedoes 9D Launcher 100,000 Light Launcher N/a Missile Launcher 20,000 Medium Launcher N/a Missile Launcher 40,000 Heavy Launcher N/a Missile Launcher 80,000 Light Missiles 5D Negates penalty for shooting at fighters 3,000 Hutt Missiles 5D+1 Seekers, if miss can lock on for 1 more go 4800 Bio Missiles 5D+2 Very illegal. Cary toxins. Planetary warfare 10,000 Med. Missiles 6D 8,000 Interceptor Missiles 6D+1 Longer range than others 11,000 Alliance Missiles 6D+2 Standard 9,000 Heavy Missiles 7D -1 against flak or point defence 10,000 Imperial Missiles 7D+1 Standard 12,000 Strike Missiles 7D+2 +2 against flak or point defence 15,500 Sith Missiles 8D Standard 15,000 Penetration Missile 8D+1 +2 against flak or point defence 20,000 Light Bomb 8D+2 -5 against flak or point defence 18,000 Tactical Nuke 9D Very illegal 1000K+ Hutt Bomb 9D+1 -5 against flak or point defence 25,000 Alliance bomb 9D+2 -5 against flak or point defence 30,000 Chiss Bomb 10D -5 against flak or point defence 40,000+ Imperial Bomb 10D+1 -5 against flak or point defence 65,000 Sith Bomb 10D+2 -5 against flak or point defence 123,000 Small Nuke 11D Extremely illegal 1 M + Mando Bomb 11D+1 Extremely volatile 250,000 Biological Bomb Special Extremely illegal. Damage depends on toxin Special Basic Nuke 12D Extremely illegal 5M+ Medium Nuke 14D Extremely illegal 10M+ Heavy Nuke 20D Extremely illegal 20M+ Mega Nuke 30D Extremely illegal 50M+ Hull/Shield Rippers 6 hits Can reduce shields by 2D or give 6 tiny hits 10,000 Boarding Missiles Special Allows single occupant to be fired at target 9,000 Light Tensor 2D+ Ship to personnel scale weapons that cause- 50,000 Medium Tensor 3D+ -cell degredation and eventually death. 85,000 Heavy Tensor 4D+ Can penetrate armour. Wide beam. 120,000 Sith Tensor 5D+ Is used against other starships N/a Vong Dovin Basal Special Living weapon, can create small singularity Special Vong Yaret-Kor 9D Living plasma cannon N/a Light Tractor Beam Special Captures craft up to small freighter scale 10,000 Mid Tractor Beam Special Captures craft up to scale of ship with beam 20,000 Heavy Tractor Special Captures craft up to double the size of ship 40,000 Light Interdiction Special Prevents Hyperspace for Medium range 20M Mid Interdiction Special Prevents Hyperspace up to Long range 50M Heavy Interdiction Special Prevents Hyperspace for all craft in area 100M Qworlth Skaal Special Massive toothed worm, used by Vong N/a